Shaman races
Tauren shaman Tauren are perhaps the most spiritual people on Azeroth. They revere their ancestors, the spirits of the land, and the great and vague force they call the Earth Mother. They assisted the Horde in developing their forgotten shamanic roots. Tauren honor their shaman as they do few others, and their shaman in turn keep their communities in touch with nature and reinvigorate their warriors and hunters with spiritual vigor and purpose. The iconic tauren shaman is a calm individual. A meditative spirit holds in check their great size and strength - they are like a boulder in the tide, steadfast and immobile, watching the world as it changes around them. In battle, however they are a terrible force, calling upon the spirits to annihilate their foes. Orc shamans During the Third War Under the leadership of Thrall, the orcs have rediscovered their ancient Shamanistic traditions. Because of their history, the orc warlocks are barely tolerated and no longer practice their magic as openly as they once did. Now, most orc magic users practice shaman magic which draws its power from the natural world and the elements of the earth. Powerful shamans can call lightning from the sky and rouse the earth itself to devour legions of their enemies. Shaman can cause such overwhelming bloodlust in their brethren that affected warriors actually increase in size and power for short periods of time. The shamans’ lightning shields, when cast on fellow warriors, create a barrier that damages any nearby ground units. Shaman can purge any magical spells or enchantments from their comrades or enemies with their ability to purge. Though purge can be useful to remove negative enchantments or curses, it taxes the recipient to such a degree that the unit’s movements are slow and painful. Orcs revere the natural elements and Shamans are held in high regard. They generally have a close relationship with the nature elements and angering them is considered a grave offensehttp://www.goblinworkshop.com/quests/the-spirits-of-stonetalon.html. There is probably no finer example of this than what happened after the Stormpike Guard angered the spirits of Alterac Valley by digging through the ancestral grounds of the Frostwolf Clan in order to find alleged ancient relics. Troll shamans The trolls have always had deep connections to the spirits, though never called it shamanism. The way of the witch doctor, which might after time lead up to the respected title, Shadow Hunter, was a common way of life to many trolls. But not all trolls could comprehend the power. A witch doctor would not only have to be able to strike lightning into their foes, with the power granted by the Loa God Shango, controller of storms, or aid allies by mending their wounds, with the might of the Loa God Lokou, master of healing. They would also have to be clever, cunning and rutheless in order to save their tribe, or stop anyone who came in their tribes way. When merging with the Horde, they taught their new allies their "twist" on shamanism, and tauren and orcs taught them theirs. Other shamans Furbolg shamans Furbolg society places great importance on shaman. Each furbolg tribe contains at least one shaman, and most of the time a shaman leads the tribe. Lesser furbolg shaman range out with the hunters to protect their territory. Furbolgs share a connection with nature as well; their shaman communicate with the spirits of nature and focus on divine magic that flows in furbolg blood. The iconic furbolg shaman is a peaceful being carrying a feather-topped spear who guides his tribe with benevolence. When his anger is aroused, however, he is a fearsome sight, using his magic to rouse himself and his warriors into a horrible frenzy. Tuskarr shamans Tuskarr shamans have the power to influence events such as weather, food, and illnesses. Shaman magic is often quite a production, even something like curing the sick: the shaman may speak with ghosts of the patient's relatives and even battle other spirits into submission before forcing them to help heal the patient. Quilboar shamans Quilboar shamans possess the abilities to combat or cause disease, to control nature, and to summon spirit boars. According to quilboar shamans, the existence of sickness is caused by the intrusion of other species on the rightful lands of the quilboar. They teach that until the invaders are driven out and the quilboar have returned to their promised lands, suffering can only be alleviated through a heroic death. The afterlife for quilboar martyrs is filled with wonders and pleasure beyond imagining, according to shamanistic teachings. Quilboar shaman teach that the law of the wild is the standard by which all tribal members must live - survival of the fittest. At least one quilboar every generation walks the path of the shaman. Quilboar never seek to become shaman, but a few are awarded the right to study with their elders when visited by dreams of former shaman now deceased. Shaman usually rise to positions of power and leadership within their tribes. Most often it is males that receive the dream-vision that sets them on the shaman's path, although female shaman are not uncommon. On occasion, a quilboar receives a dream-vision where the deceased shaman of the tribe counsel him to leave the pack. The vision may seem confusing to the quilboar, but tribal shaman take these visitations seriously. Starting attributes References Category:Class races Category:Shamans